The enzyme dipeptidyl peptidase IV (EC.3.4.14.5, abbreviated in the following as DPP-IV) is involved in the regulation of the activities of several hormones. In particular, F DPP-IV efficiently and rapidly degrades glucagon-like peptide 1 (GLP-1), which is one of the most potent stimulators of insulin production and secretion. Inhibiting DPP-IV would potentiate the effect of endogenous GLP-1, and lead to higher plasma insulin concentrations. In patients suffering from impaired glucose tolerance and type 2 diabetes mellitus, higher plasma insulin concentration would moderate the dangerous hyperglycaemia and accordingly reduce the risk of tissue damage. Consequently, DPP-IV inhibitors have been suggested as drug candidates for the treatment of impaired glucose tolerance and type 2 diabetes mellitus (e.g. Vilhauer, WO98/19998). Other related state of the art can be found in WO 99/38501, DE 19616486, DE 19834591, WO 01/40180, WO 01/55105, U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,949, WO 00/34241 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,155.